Neptune: After Duncan Left
by druggedbyVM
Summary: Duncan leaves Neptune. Will Neptune be the same? Will Logan take the chance to convince Veronica that she belongs to him? REVIEW PLEASE
1. Got it bad

Author – druggedbyVM

Summary – Duncan left Veronica without any last words. Veronica is blamed by many, and Logan has thoughts about rekindling his relationship with her…Even if they do turn out just to be friends.

Author's Note – This is my FIRST Fanfic. Hope you enjoy it! Please note that Duncan and Veronica did NOT plan his escape together. He just…Left. Also note that Meg did NOT die. This Fic could end up a LoVe Story..But lets get some reviews and I'll make up my mind if it will!

**Neptune: After Duncan left**  
Chapter one: Got it Bad

It had been three days…Three days since Duncan left Veronica with Meg. Three days since Veronica had seen Logan. And Probably three months since she's truly been happy, in other words, the only time she was happy was when she was with Logan. She didn't go to school the last couple three days. She spent her time at the Police department for questioning. Lamb had thought that Veronica helped Meg and Duncan run away with the baby.

She didn't want to seem like a bad "girlfriend", but she knew right after she found out Meg was pregnant that Duncan and her would never have the same relationship they had before. They were just two completely different people. She and Duncan both knew that it was over.

xxxxxxxx

"Hey BFF!" Veronica exclaimed at the sight of Wallace. "Hey V." Wallace responded. They were walking together to school because Wallace didn't want Veronica to go through the killer stares, pointing and laughing predators and hateful words alone. "How you feeling girl?" Wallace asked as he turned his head to look at her. "Oh just peachy! My EX-boyfriend left me without any last words with Meg and my second best friend comforted me during these last three days! Thank Goodness for Ben and Jerry Ice cream! " replied Veronica with a forceful smile. "Don't worry V, everything's going to me fine." Responded Wallace while swinging his arm over her shoulder.

xxxxxxxx

When they had arrived at school, Veronica was greeted by the cheerleaders. The cheerleaders just stood there and stared at Veronica and Wallace's hand hanging over her shoulder. "Wow Veronica. It's been only three days since your last boyfriend left you and you already have a new boy toy. I'm impressed. Maybe you could teach me how to be a slut for Halloween this year!" Madison exclaimed while eyeing Veronica. "You don't need lessons Madison. I mean, I learned all of my ways from you!" replied Veronica in a cherry tone while she and Wallace walked away to their lockers. They both laughed in unison when they heard Madison scoff at Veronicas comment. The smiles and laughter were wiped away from their faces when they stopped at Veronica's locker. Veronica looked up at Wallace and gave him a smile that said "_Don't worry. I'll be fine_." Wallace gave her a quick nod and eyed the stranger leaning beside her locker. "I'll see you at lunch V" Wallace said before walking away. Veronica took a deep breath and walked over to her locker, pretending that Logan wasn't leaning on the locker next to hers. "What did you do this time to make my best friend leave town? Huh, Ronnie? Did you accuse him too? I have to say-" "Shut up Logan" Veronica replied, cutting him off. "He and I broke up. He left with Meg somewhere, don't ask me where the hell they went. So if you're done being an asshole move out of my way." Veronica said while slamming her locker closed. Logan looked at her in the eye, and he could have sworn he saw a tear fall. Veronica shook her head and walked around Logan to get to her first class. "_That bastard. Why did he leave her like that_" Logan thought while he walked to his first class. Yeah, He still liked her, and now that his best friend was gone, maybe he could finally get a chance to tell her he needs her.

xxxxxxxx

Veronica slammed her lunch tray down on the lunch table. "Whoa V. I hate sloppy joe Thursday too but you don't see me slamming it down on the table!" Wallace said. Veronica tried resisting a smile, but she lost the battle. "Ha-ha, Shut up Wallace. Ever since the VERY first class of the day, people have been pointing and staring and I keep thinking I'm naked!" Veronica said as she wrapped her arms protectively around herself. Veronica punched Wallace when he saw the look of grimace on his face. "Yeah, Veronica, We're close, but, not THAT close. Don't give me any other thoughts about you naked." Wallace replied while rubbing the spot Veronica had punched him at.

Logan was sitting at his usual 09er table. He couldn't help looking at her. _Gosh she's so beautiful_ he thought, as he saw her smile at Wallace. "_Okay Logan, lets not be stupid. Go up to her!_" he thought. He stood up from his spot and walked behind Veronica. As soon as he appeared, Wallace had stopped laughing and his smile suddenly faded. Wallace just stared at Logan while Veronica, completely oblivious, kept laughing at their last joke. "And remember the time when---" she stopped when she finally got a clue that Wallace was looking at something behind her. She slowly turned around still smiling but the smile soon faded when she had seen Logan there. _Dammit Logan_. _Think of something quick! _"Hey" Logan said. Veronica just sat there with an uneasy look on her face. She looked at Logan, then back at Wallace giving him a look that said _"can you please leave? I'll make it up to you, I promise."_ Wallace nodded, picked up his backpack, his lunch tray and left. Logan then sat down where Wallace was last sitting. "So…Ronnie. What's up?" Veronica was playing with her lunch but as soon as she heard what Logan had said, she looked up saying "Logan, If that's your approach on starting a new conversation, I say you try a NEW one." _Dammit Logan. Think of something to talk about. Don't just sit there and drool_. "Well, I was kind of just wondering, I- Uh. I need help, with something. A case. Could you help me find out about the Fitzpatricks..I really need a professionals help" Logan said with a innocent smile. Veronica looked at Logan long and hard trying to figure out if he was lying or not. She then nodded and said "Meet me at my locker after school. I'm pretty sure you know where that is right?" She then stood up from the lunch table and walked away without even looking back. _Okay Logan, If you want to keep pretending like you didn't hurt me with your words this morning_, fine thought Veronica as she walked away. Logan knew he was lying but anything that would get him close to her was enough for him. Logan just sat there looking at the spot where Veronica was sitting. _I got it so bad for her_ Logan thought as his head feel back. Logan then smiled, stood up and walked away. It was that time when Wallace snagged a look at Logan smiling. Wallace told himself that he had never seen Logan smile like that. Not even while he was kicking Duncan's ass at that PGA Golf Tour game.


	2. You Have no Idea

Author – druggedbyVM

Summary – Duncan left Veronica without any last words. Veronica is blamed by many, and Logan has thoughts about rekindling his relationship with her…Even if they do turn out just to be friends.

Author's Note –Sorry for taking a while to update, I was too busy writing Never Born, another LoVe Fanfic, I suggest you all ready THAT fanfic if you love this one, and it's already completed! THANKS for all the reviews!

**Neptune: After Duncan left**  
Chapter two: You have no Idea

RINNGG.  
_Finally, the bore-dome is over and I get to see my favourite little pesky blonde_, Logan thought as he packed up his bag and walked over to Veronica's locker.

Veronica was collecting her text books that she needed when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Hey R_oooo_nie!" Dick said to Veronica as he leaned over the locker beside her. Veronica glared at him, then continued to scowl around her locker for the books and binders she needed.

"Okay, Ignore me, What ever. I just wanted to tell you that there's going to be a **KILLER** party at my house tonight, and I guess it's not a party without the school skank there… Hope you can come!" Dick said looking as innocent as possible. He then smiled and walked away.

Veronica sighed as she closed her locker. She was about to bang her head on her locker when…

"Uh.. Veronica? That kind of hurts when you do that." Logan said.

_Great, could this day get even worse_? Veronica thought as she turned to look at him.

"Yeah. Hey, can we… Not do the case thing today? I've had a rough day, and I'm not in the mood in Nancy Drewing today." Veronica said.

"Yeah, Hey, I understand. Well, if you want you could uh… you know…"

"Go to Dicks party tonight? Right… 'Cause I'm the school skank and its not a party without me there!" Veronica said cheerfully forcing a huge smile.

Logan just stared at her… "Wow_, she really has no idea how much I want her there_."  
Veronica gave him a curious look. She was wondering why Logan was staring at her and why Logan seemed so hopeful of her going to this party.

_No Veronica! He wasn't hopeful that you were going to the party…but hopeful because If you were there, he'd be making your night a living hell._

Veronica really wanted to ask him if he really wanted her there, but before she could ask,

"Duh. If you're not there, who's going to be doing the salt-licks?" Logan answered with as much bitterness as possible.

Veronica just looked at him… and then looked down at her feet. She replayed the night of horror at Shelly Pomroys party. She looked up at him and smiled.

"You know… You have no idea how much I keep thinking you're going to change. I actually thought you weren't going to act like such a son of a bitch, but gosh, you fooled me again."

She shook her head, turned on her heel, and walked away.

"Don't Go! I need you!" That was what the voice in Logan's mind was thinking. But his stubborn mouth wouldn't open up and say it.

Veronica didn't take another look back… but violently opened the school door so that the door hit the brick hard.

When Logan heard the sound of the brick hitting the door, he shut his eyes and gulped hard.

"_And you have no idea how important you are to me"…_ Logan thought as he wiped his tears from his face with the back of his hand.

"_And I guess you never will."_


	3. Always and Forever

Author – druggedbyVM

Summary – Duncan left Veronica without any last words. Veronica is blamed by many, and Logan has thoughts about rekindling his relationship with her…Even if they do turn out just to be friends.

Author's Note – Hey, I appreciate the reviews. JUST wanted to clear things up that Logan is hurting, and I'm pretty sure you all know that when he's hurting, he'll put up his wall and do anything to hide his hurt. But anyway, THANKS AGAIN. Keep the reviews coming!

**Neptune: After Duncan left**  
Chapter three: Always and forever

Veronica woke up to the sound of her cell phone ringing. For some reason, there was an odd tingling in her head.

"Uggghhhh… What the heck happened?"

Veronica reached the surface of the desk where the cell phone was sitting and picked it up. She sat up and read what was on the screen.

**_1 New Message_** popped up.

_Hey V, it's Wallace. You okay? You hit the alcohol pretty hard yesterday. Call me if you need me over!_

As soon as Veronica read the word alcohol she dropped her head down on her pillow and remembered what had happened the night of the party.

"_Hey, it's the skank. Glad you could come! Want anything to drink?" Dick asked wiggling his eyebrows. Dick grabbed some beer and pointed it over to her._

_  
"Uh... No thanks. I don't drink" Veronica replied turning to walk away. Before Veronica could walk away, Dick caught her hand and pulled her back._

"_Oh come on… you're not afraid are you?" Dick said teasingly, knowing that Veronica would never back down from a challenge._

_Veronica thought about it long and hard. If she backed down, she would give the impression she was afraid… if she drank, who knows what would happen._

_Veronica grabbed the beer from Dicks grasp and took a long sip of beer. She gulped hard and then said _

"_Mmmm, Refreshing." She then smiled and walked away, trying to hide the grimace from her face._

_As soon as she saw Logan at the door with his arm around a petite brunette, she told herself she might need another drink._

_Before she knew it, one drink became two, and two became six._

Veronica was pulled from her flashbacks when someone knocked on her door.

Veronica slowly got up, trying hard not to loose balance and fall over. She knew who it was.

Veronica slowly opened the door and began to speak

"Hey Wa-" Veronica stopped talking when she took the full image of the person in

front of her.

"Logan, Veronica. Say it with me, Looooogan." Logan said slowly as he brushed past Veronica and walked in to her apartment.

Veronica closed the door and walked over to where Logan was standing.

"Why are you here?" Veronica asked.

"You forgot this, last night" Logan took out a necklace from his pocket and handed it to her.

Veronica looked at the necklace and tried hard to remember how and where she forgot the necklace.

"It's not mine, Logan. Maybe it's the busty brunettes' that you were with yesterday." Veronica replied sharply. She flipped the necklace over and read

_LoVe, Always & Forever._

She looked at him and then back at the necklace. It was all coming back to her.

"_Oh come on Wally! Dance with your Best friend Ronica!" Veronica asked drunkly as she got up and attempted to take Wallace's hand._

"_Veronica, you're drunk. You'll be asleep before we even get to the dance floor." Wallace replied as he tried to pry her grasp off him._

"_Oh nonononono, that's not true!" Veronica laughed. "Fine next boy that walks my way, I'm dancing with 'em!" Veronica said as she turned around only to see Logan standing there._

_Veronica walked over to him and placed her arms around his neck._

"_I'm drunk, you'll do!" _

"_Veronica…I'm not going to do this. Let go of me." Logan said trying to walk away from her.  
"You want me Logan, and YOU know it!" Veronica said as she pointed her finger to his nose. She laughed innocently but stopped when she heard his next words._

"_You're right… Maybe I do want you. But, not like this. Not when you're drunk." Logan took her hand and led her to his car._

"_Oh Logan, taking advantage of a drunk girl? When have you stooped down so looooow?" Veronica asked._

"_Dream on. I'm taking you home." Logan said as he started the engine and started to drive._

_The rest of the ride was silent until Veronica became fidgety and opened the compartment in front of her._

"_HEY! Veronica, stop look-" _

"_LoVe, Always & Forever?" Veronica asked as she fingered the engraved words on the heart pendant._

_Logan didn't answer but continued to drive._

"_Logan, what is it?" Veronica asked as she tried to regain her eye contact with him._

_Logan pulled over and turned to look at Veronica. It was obvious that he was trying to think of the right words to say._

_He looked down and started to speak._

"_LoVe, Always & Forever. Logan Veronica, Always & Forever." Logan then looked up at her and said "So much for Always & Forever eh?"_

_Logan began to fidget with his hands when Veronica's hand reached over to hold his._

"_Why didn't you give me this when we were going out?" Veronica asked._

"_I was going too… But I was too afraid to." Logan replied._

"_Can I keep it?" Veronica asked looking away._

"_Yeah, you can have it. I don't want it anyway." _

_Logan started the car again and began driving._

_Veronica sighed and then fell asleep. _

"Oh… I forgot it in the car after I fell asleep. Thanks…" Veronica said smiling.

Logan nodded and was about to leave when he turned around and said

"I'm sorry… about yesterday. I lashed out on you. And… I'm sorry. With my dad's trial and all, I've just been-"

"Logan, it's okay. I get it." Veronica smiled and in return, Logan smiled too.

Logan got into his car, sighed and smiled. Maybe there was hope after all… Always and forever right?


	4. One more Chance

Neptune: After Duncan Left

One more Chance

Fingering the love pendant that Logan had given her wasn't the smartest idea while walking in the hallway.

"Omph. Oh shoot, I'm so sor-." Veronica said as she slowly began to take in who was in front of her.

It was the sight of Troy Vandergraff that caused Veronica to leave her sentence unfinished.

Oh great, Veronica thought as she stepped around him and started walking away.

"I've changed you know…"

Veronica stopped. Wow, that one hit hard.

"Prove it." Veronica said, staring right at him.

"I can't if you're not going to give me a chance."

Logan walked in to the school. There was his blonde love of his life! Wait… Who was that? Troy Vandergraff?

He was slowly approaching them but his pace quickened as he saw Troy step closer to her.

"I don't want to jump into anything Veronica, I just want to fix things." Troy said with much sincerity.

Veronica thought hard about it. Everyone deserved a second chance.

"What did you have in mind?" Veronica asked.

Troy grinned making Veronica grin as well.

Oh gosh, this isn't good, Logan thought as he saw their interactions.

"How about we hang out at the dance? For a friendly outing?" Troy asked.

Logan heard Troy ask Veronica. The DANCE? He was going to ask Veronica to go with him today. He walked up to them

There's nothing wrong with two friends going to the dance together! No. Nothing at all. Plus, Logan was never going to ask her, so, why even try? Veronica thought in her head.

She slowly convinced herself that it wasn't a date but just two friends hanging out.

Logan heard Troy ask Veronica. The DANCE? He was going to ask Veronica to go with him today. He walked up to them but it was to late. All he heard was.

Veronica nodded, "Why not?"

"Awesome, I'll pick you up at 8 tomorrow then." Troy smiled then walked away.

Veronica forced a smile then turned on her heel, only to see a heart broken Logan standing in front of her.

"Wow, Life's a bitch." Logan shook his head, training his eyes on anything but her.

Was he sad she agreed to go with Troy? No that couldn't possibly be it.

She was snapped out of her thoughts as she saw Logan walk away.


End file.
